


Quick snack (Knockout X Reader)

by Angel66



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel66/pseuds/Angel66
Summary: You had a crush on Knockout but little did you know the trouble you would soon be in when the medic asks for your help.
Kudos: 10





	Quick snack (Knockout X Reader)

You sat there, in silence, in the medbay with your crush checking over you. You had fallen deep for the red medic, some cons had even said too deep. Knockout let out a sigh as he finished checking over you and stood up. 

" Seems all good, your good to go " he said, smirking. You smiled, it seemed like he was in a good mood which made you happy. As long as he was happy you were. 

You nodded to him " thanks doc " you said as you walked towards the door.

" Oh uh Y/N wait " Knockout called after you. 

You turned around " yes Knockout? "

" Here, you've earned this sweetspark " Knocks threw a energon sweet at you which you caught with a smile

" Thanks Knockout " you smiled brightly and walked out of the medbay. You popped the energon sweet in your mouth and sucked on it as you walked. Hearing argueing you looked up towards the main room. Welp Starscream and Megatron are at their usual bickering again. You rolled your optics, don't they ever stop?? You stepped into your berthroom which was unfortunitly right next to the main room and sighed. You sat on your berth and took out a datapad. You stopped hearing running down the halls and shooting. You quickly put your datapad down and poked your helm out the door. Megatron was shooting his gun at Starscream, apperently he had enough. You yelped and ducked in your room just in time before a blast hit you. You locked the door and leaned against the wall next to a vent. You heard voices from the vent making you freeze. You knew your room was right next to Breakdowns but didn't know that the vents connected. You made no movements as you listened to him and another bots conversation.

" So about this femme you keep talking about? " Breakdown asked the other bot.

" I don't know what your talking about Breakdown " the other bot said and it took you a hot second to reconize his voice. It was Knockout.

" Don't play dumb with me Knocks I've heard the conversations you've had with the Vehicons " Breakdown said back.

" Well so what if I have a crush on a femme here? Like you don't? " Knockout said back in his usual smirky tone. Your spark started beating faster, could he possibly have a crush on you? The more that thought of him liking you came into your helm the more your faceplates heated up. You shook your helm as the thoughts left. No, he wouldn't like you. You honestly felt you weren't good enough for the medic. 

" Who is it? " Breakdown asked, curiosity in his voice.

" It doesn't matter " Knockout said then the two drifted away from the vents. You stood and sat on your berth again, looking at your servos. Would he like you? You sighed softly, then there was a knock on your berth door. You looked up and opened the door. Starscream shoved you aside, energon dripping from his wounds Megatron had inflicted on him. 

" I'm sleeping here tonight " the seeker growled.

" But this is my berthroom? " you snapped, hating the thought of this pathetic seeker sleeping on your berth. He practically threw you out of your own berthroom.

" Yeah well I don't care " he growled and the berth door shut. You yelled curses at him before walking back down the hallway. You yelped when a servo tapped on your shoulder and you turned. 

" Yes? " You said then coming face to face with Knockout. 

" I need your help " He said. I froze, he….needed my help? Help with what? 

" O-Oh of course " you Stuttered. Knockout nodded and started walking down the hallway, motioning you to follow. You did, most of the other bots on the ship were in recharge already. 

" So I've been working on this formula I've been meaning to try out And I was wondering if you'd be willing to try it out for me? " Knockout smirked. You tilted your helm, formula? 

" What does it do? " You asked. 

" It's a shrinking serum or formula you could say. I've pretty much perfected it but I wanna make sure it works. Plus there's some……tests you could say I need to do afterward. Are you up for the task? " Knockout asked, stopping in front of his berthroom. You quickly nodded, anything for your crush….however little did you know you had no idea what you just got yourself into. He motioned for you to sit on his berth which you did. Knockout took out a needle with some white looking liquid and looked at you " You sure you want this? " 

" Yes " you nodded.

Knockout leaned close to your face and whispered into your audials " Good. Cause I was gonna make you anyways~ " He purred before licking your cheek making you yelp and blush. He injected the needle into your shoulder and stood up. Before you even knew it you had shrunk to the size of a small human. You looked up at Knockout who had… a sudden glint in his optics. He chuckled " It worked " 

" It did!! Woah so this is what a human feels like being so small " You said looking around. Knockout gently picked you up and looked at you closely. 

" Mmm yes the perfect size in my opinion " He said, then…he licked his lips. I stiffened and I now knew what that glint before in his optics was…hunger. He brought you close to his faceplates and opened his mouth, revealing a saliva filled maw as his glossa slipped out and licked your chassis making you yelp and you tried to push his glossa away only to get licked more. He stopped, pulling his glossa back and shutting his mouth. He gave a chuckle " You taste good, doll " 

" K-Knockout, why did you do that? " you stuttered. He grinned and you already knew the answer. 

" Because I'm hungry…and you seemed to be the type that would let me willingly " Knockout said grinning down at you. Dam…it looked like he could barely control himself. A small trail of saliva dripping down his chin. Dam did you taste that good?? You sighed softly, thinking. You shook your helm no. You loved this mech but to be eaten!? His grin dropped. " I'm still doing this either way " 

" No, please!! " you gasped as Knockout lifted you above his helm and opened his mouth wide. Your optics widened as he slowly lowered you inside. Your optics widened as he dropped you into his mouth and snapped his jaws around you. You squirmed as Knockout licked and tossed you around his maw. You screamed at him to stop, but he either couldn't hear you or didn't listen. His glossa licked and covered you in saliva. It seemed like forever until he stopped. I heard a small chuckle and his helm started tilting back. You grabbed hold of one of his denta as he swallowed hard. He huffed as you wouldn't let go and tried to swallow again. You lost your grip and your optics widened as he swallowed yet again and down his throat you went. Knockout tracked your movement down his throat with a digit. He grinned when you fell into his fuel tank. 

" KNOCKOUT!!! LET ME OUT!!! " You screamed. 

" Oh but why love? " Knockout smirked sitting down on his berth.You blushed when he called you love. 

" Cause I don't wanna be in here all night " you said. 

" You don't have a say in that doll " Knockout said, picking up a datapad. 

You growled " You idiotic devil, let me out!!! " 

Knockout chuckled " Aww but being close to me isn't what you wanted? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you act around me doll " 

You froze, blushing. He knew?! " O-Oh " was all you could say. 

" You know, if I hadn't had liked you you'd be in a lot more shit right now " Knockout smirked. Your optics widened, he liked you back?! 

" Y-.......Do you really mean that? " 

" Maybe~ "


End file.
